


[Placeholder]

by orphan_account



Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [4]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Drugs, Extreme PSTD, John lives by himself again, John works at Woaba Boba, John works from home for class, Multi, They go to the park alot, but the chapters will be long, they somehow get along with eachother, this series will be slightly short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sniff, leaves off with episode 173(VERY SAD EPISODE)From my imagination of course.
Relationships: Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe (unOrdinary)/Bud (PSTD Dog), John Doe (unOrdinary)/Ted (His Dog), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author can not come up with a title.  
> Author isn't very creative.  
> Yes, I am a huge unOrdinary fan because all my works have to do with unOrdinary.  
> Thank you guys for supporting me on my other works,(and this one)

**SLAP!**

"Did you just hit me?" John asked filled with anger. But at the same time, he was trying his hardest not to hit her. But he couldn't take it anymore, he had been holding his fist in since the beginning of the conversation.

His fist swung at her, but instead of connecting with her head, he plowed it down into the floor. Yes, of course it was by his will, mostly because he just couldn't punch her. How could he punch her? Why would he want to punch her? Well, that was one of-a-kind punch, it made a huge dent in the floor of where it had landed. His knuckles started bleeding. He winced, but he stayed there, on the floor with his fist in the floor and on his knees.

"Where you going to hit me?" Sera asked, she struggled to get the words out.

"Yes, but as you can see I didn't." John said while staring at the floor.

John then got up again,"W-What are you doing?" Sera asked.

But John ignored her, pushed past her, and exited through the door. He walked through the mostly empty hallways, because it was the end of the day, no one really wanted to stick around in school. John was headed for the Principal's office. He didn't want to deal with _anyone_ right now. His plan was to ask him to do his classes from his house, online, and move out of the dorms.

Somehow, he managed to convince Prof. Vaughn into doing so, and him allowing it. His dad gave him some money to rent out an apartment incase he ever wanted to move out. Right now was the time he needed it most. He spent two days in his dorm, he was getting ready to move out. When Sera was still ignoring him, he already thought of moving out, since the only person he cared about except for his dad was ignoring, or now known as 'hating' him. He even started prepping before that, too.

There was a small house, but it was good enough for what he was planning, and he bought it. When John was in his dorm on the second day, Sera went by. At first, she didn't know his dorm number, but she asked Blyke for it, and Blyke cooperated.

"Hm, Room --- is right about here..." Sera mumbled. Surprisingly, no one came to jump at her while she was there, mostly because they thought that she was doing some sort of project with Blyke, well, the former Jack. But they were still scared of him, and didn't want to piss him off.

"John...?" Sera projected her voiced just enough so John could hear, she was also knocked on the door,"It's me...Sera."

-Silence-

"Hey, John, I know you're there." Sera said.

"Go away!" John yelled from the other side of the door.

"John, I am here to help. You could always talk to me." Sera said.

"Like I would believe that..." John mumbled, he already finished the paper work, and was moving on to calling a moving company.

After that incident, John shut everyone out, and only talked to people if it was absolutely crucial. He never answered when people came to check if he was okay.

A few minutes of waiting outside of John's dorm, Sera decided to leave," _I'll talk to him tomorrow."_ Sera thought. Little did she know that he would be long gone by tomorrow.

John had never really packed up at his old house, he kinda just left everything there. So he put the place on the market. He was calling the moving company to move the furniture from there to his new house. His house was finally ready to go. He took a few boxes of things and headed out of the door.

Sera was already long gone after this, in fact she was in her own dorm. So John thought this was the perfect opportunity to move out. Everyone was either in their dorms or somewhere else by now, and Sera was already somewhere else, so there was nothing to worry about. He put the boxes in the van and hitched a ride to his new place. It was better than he suspected. Since it was his own house, he could own dogs, instead of that apartment that didn't let him do so. 

Since John felt like letting his anger away, he volunteered to help them. He lifted the boxes with most of his anger. It was 4:00, they finished. They finished within 1 hour, well, putting the boxes in, the bed, the drawers, etc.

He would be done moving in fully in about a week. So he started getting an actual view of the house. It looked like your average house, blending in with the others on the street. It had a pretty big back yard, bushes were used as fencing. It would be a slight nightmare to take care of them, but at least it would look really nice. It even had a garage, big enough to fit two cars.

Through the front door it lead into the living room, about 5 yards (4 meters) forward, it led into a kitchen. Slightly small 16ft by 16ft, John could already picture the kitchen. Cooking was a fun hobby for him, it helped him relieve stress. On the left it had a 'no door' that led into a dining room. 16ft by 10ft, even though he thought he had no use for the dining room, he still liked it anyway. There was also a huge entrance to the dining room, similar to the one leading into the dining room, but a whole lot bigger.

Near the entrance to the kitchen, there was a hally to the right. There were three rooms in that hallway. His bedroom, a guest bedroom, and a bathroom. At the very end of the hallway, there was an option to go into the attic, which was that you open a trapdoor on the ceiling and a ladder comes out. Or the basement, which was the door very end of the hallway. 

The attic was pretty spacious, but the height of it interfered with his head, so he had to crouch, in the basement it looked really homey, it was like it was actually home, all he needed to do was add a fire pit, get a pool table, table tennis, and his boxing gear etc. He really liked that he picked this house, but the problem was that he was in slight debt, about $350 off the actual price, he already took the money from his old apartment to get the money for this. So he needed a part-time job. But that was to worry for another time.

Just then, he heard a buzz come from his phone, thinking it was a call from the moving company he took it out. But when he saw it was from Sera, he pressed the decline button and put it back in his pocket.

"Dang it, she probably noticed I wasn't there anymore." John mumbled. But that call reminded him that he needed to go to his doctor tomorrow.

John looked at his pocket watch 4:29 P.M. Yes, he had a pocket watch, it was a gift from his dad when he was 10 yrs old. On the other side of the frame it had his favorite quote from the book unOrdinary, "You should never look up, down, or back, always look forward, the present it what you are really effective in." His pocket watch was quite valuable too, made of silver- handmade. Handmade things always spike up the deal.

" _Hm, might as well go apply for some jobs._ " John thought. His debt was due in 3 months. So he went to one of the boxes, opened it, got his laptop out and started applying. Wobba Bobba were looking for some employees, so he signed up there first. And to 2 other malls/restaurants. But both of those other stores rejected him in the coming days, the only only who excepted him was Wobba Bobba.

John checked his pocket watch again 6:23 P.M. He went to go take a bath, since there was no shower. After he came out he checked his pocket watch again. 6:48 P.M.

" _Why do I always check the time?_ " John thought to himself, but he didn't question it further, he always did this when he was bored, in class, every single class except for science. Science intrigued him, he was fascinated by all of the sourcery people have come up with. Sometimes he felt like becoming a doctor or a scientist. But those two things kept on competing with his favorite hobby: cooking.

When John cooked, he and his dad would think it was amazing, and always joked around that he would be on a cooking show one day.

-Flash Back-

"How do you like it?" John asked.

"Amazing, I am dumbfounded, or you just know what I like and somehow put a magic ingredient in it." William said.

"You should be on a cooking show! Don't waste these beautiful skills! You've never burned a dish once." William exclaimed.

"But even if I did, you would know that I would be put under pressure." John said.

"Why think of that? Don't let peer pressure stop you from what you like doing most." William said.

"Your inspirational." John said.

"Hm, don't think so." William said.

"unOrdinary proved it, you've convinced other high-tiers to do what you've always wanted!" John joked, even though it was true.

-End of Flash Back-

John really admired his father, he always thought he didn't deserve a father like him. Always there to help you, always there to train you, and always there to love you.

John felt mighty bored by now, he didn't know what else to do. Then he remembered he needed to email his teachers that he wouldn't be attending class no more and he would be doing it online, also that he had a doctor's appointment. So he did so, John check his watch again, 6:52.

John unpacked a few boxes until it was 8:00. John was pretty much wiped out by all of the box carrying. But there was no other productive way to spend his time. He lay down on the floor, wishing that everything just went his way. Every single time, he gets what he wants, something bad happens. Say Sera and hierarchy for example, he finally took down all the royals, he didn't need to have deal with anymore- he defeated them all. But when he tries calling Sera, she just wont answer, defeated hierarchy, but lost his best friend.

He was feeling pretty tired, so he just got in a sleeping bag he had packed and slept until 6 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seraphina finds out that John moved out, she talks with Isen, and they discover something.

The next day after school, she went to go see John again. But when she went there, the door wasn't even locked. She knocked a few times, but there was no answer. She called his name out a few times, but there was no answer. He didn't even go to school today either, so she was starting to get worried. She opened the door and went through the hallway. Both of the rooms were unlocked, and she didn't see John in either one.

She called John again, but a few seconds into the ringing he declined it. She called him again, but he declined the call again.

"So, this is what it is like to be ignored by your best friend..." Sera mumbled.

Sera left the room and went to the press office. Just like she suspected, Isen was there, correcting very bad grammar usage.

"How'd it go?" Isen asked.

"Not what I suspected. He started yelling, after a said a few things, I slapp-" Sera said.

She was cut off by Isen, "You slapped him!?" Isen yelled.

"Yes, I slapped him, he was going to hit me, but his fist dove into the floor. After that, he left the room and the only conversation I had with him was, 'Hey, John! I know you are there.' and 'go away!'".

"Woah, guess he really doesn't listen to _anyone."_ Isen said.

"Did you go see him again?" Isen asked.

"Yeah, the doors were unlocked, I checked both of them and he wasn't there." Sera said,"I also called him a few times, but he either declines it or doesn't answer."

"Did you go ask Prof. Vaughn? Maybe he would know if he moved out." Ise said,"If he says no, come back here."

"Mkay, sounds like a plan." Sera said before heading off to Prof. Vaughn's office.

She knocked,"Come in." Prof. Vaughn said.

"Ah, Seraphina, what brings you here?" Prof Vaughn asked.

"Well, I was wondering where John went." Sera said.

"He moved out of the dorms." Prof Vaughn said.

"Do you have any idea where?" Sera asked.

"Yes, but that is his confidential information. He told me to have no one know where he lives, unless e approves it." Prof. Vaughn said.

Sera sighed,"So that's a no?"

"Afraid so." Prof. Vaughn said before he took a sip of tea.

"Well, thank you for the information." Sera said before leaving the room.

Sera went to the press office again,"Anything?" Isen asked.

"Prof. Vaughn said he moved out of the dorms, he knows where he lives, but he wouldn't budge the answer." Sera explained.

"What about his old house?" Isen asked,"Heard he lived off campus before he went to the dorms."

"That house is under surveillance." Sera said,"He would never go there."

"Maybe he goes where people least suspect it." Isen said.

"Either way, I am not going near there." Sera said.

"Why?" Isen asked.

"It is a long story that will only lead o long stories." Sera said,"I've been meaning to ask, how did you get his past school's records?"

"Eeeeh, I... hacked into them???" Isen said, even though it was basically the truth.

"You hacked?" Sera said.

"Yes I hacked. I am mighty proud of myself, I wish I didn't see them, and I covered my tracks, so they will never know." Isen said.

"Could you hack again?" Sera asked,"What about his records from this school?"

"Hm, I could try..." Isen said,"but I don't look forward to it. I regret what I saw last time I looked."

But Isen gave in when he looked up and saw Sera's menacing stare, or glare. He couldn't tell.

"F-fine." Isen said.

He took out his macbook and did a lot of typing for about 20 minutes.

"Done?" Sera asked.

"Hacking doesn't come out of no-where, you'll have to be pat- ah! Finally!" Isen said.

"Mmm, grade, report, and medical." Isen said.

"Well, I ready know his grades, they are absolutely horrible. Report, I am pretty sure I know everything. Medical?" Sera said.

Isen clicked on medical and they started reading.

"Anger issues, know that, what is PTSD?" Isen asked.

"I honestly forgot too, search it up." Sera said.

So Isen opened a new tab and typed in, "What is PTSD?"

"Oh, knew I heard that from somewhere." Isen said.

"That explains it, he always looked like he was dozing off during out conversation. Probably flashbacks." Sera said.

"Stages?" Sera asked. So Isen typed in the browser search, "Are there stages of PTSD?"

And they read,"Probably has all of them..." Isen said.

"Help?" Sera suggested.

So Isen typed in the browser search, "How to help people with PTSD?"

They read again, "No wonder, you aren't supposed force the person into talking..." Sera said, she remembered all of the times she tried ot help him, it was against his will, he didn't want to.

"Pah, what even gave him PTSD?" Isen asked, "What kind of traumatic event has he experienced?"

"I feel like that was something from New Boston." Sera said, while making sense of everything.

"OH MY GOSH!" Isen exclaimed.

"What is it? You scared me." Sera said.

"Do people with PTSD get to have dogs?" Isen said, Isen was a dog lover, but since he lived on campus, they don't let him have a dog. And his parents don't let him move out.

Isen searched it, and it was true, "No wonder, he probably lived in an apartment that didn't allow any dogs, and the school doesn't allow dogs either."

"I doubt that's the reason. What did he loose before his fight with Arlo...?" Sera asked.

"His hair gel." Isen said as a matter of factly.

"Besides that..." Sera said.

"Ah, the book unOrdinary!" Sera exclaimed.

"HE HAD THAT BOOK?!" Isen yelled.

"Well, ye-" Sera said.

She was cut off by Isen, "How the fuck does he get ahold of that book?!" Isen yelled.

"Stop screaming." Sera said.

"He gave you the book? Is that why you were suspended?" Isen asked.

"Yes." Sera said,"But he didn't really give it to me, I asked him for it."

"Why on earth would you do that?!" Isen said.

"The book looked very intriguing. And it was intriguing." Sera said.

"But Elaine saw me with the book, and she ratted me out, I didn't mind though, I got a break from school." Sera shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's visit to the doctor.

John was going to the doctor's appointment he and his doctor had assigned. He walked a couple blocks to get to Wellston Hospital.

John signed in and waited for the nurse to call him over.

"John Doe!" A nurses called out into the lobby a few minutes after John seated.

John got up from his seat and walked towards the nurse, which led him to a room. His doctor came soon after.

"How are you feeling?" the doc asked.

"Eh, got a bit worked up lately, people set me off at school." John said while looking at the floor.

"Are you still having nightmares?" the doc asked.

"Yeah, it is happening more often recently." John said.

"Do you think it would help if you had a PTSD dog?" the doc asked.

"Hm, yeah. Teddy bears don't help my nightmares anymore." John said.

"Okay, I will email your dad about it. The dog is also covered with insurance. Which you dad has to sign." the doc said.

"Mkay." John said.

The doc went over to her computer and typed for a few 30 seconds.

"What about a therapist?" the doc asked.

"i think I'd just yell at the therapist." John said after a mild flashback.

"Have you had any fevers lately?" the doc asked.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Any idea to what might have caused it?" the doc asked.

"Well, I had a fight with my best friend the day before I got it." John said.

"The degrees?" the doc asked.

"103." John said.

The doc wrote this all down, the doc got an email from John father, he had signed it.

"Okay, you'll meet your dog next week." the doc said.

"'Kay, does that mean I am read to go?" John asked.

"Hm, I should prescribe you with some medicine." the doc said.

"But you know I am sensitive to drugs, what if I overdose?" John asked.

"I am sure you will be fine if you follow your daily schedule." the doc answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am very uncreative for the title, VERY.


End file.
